greatvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Finland in the GreatVision Song Contest 14
Finland will participate in the GreatVision Song Contest 14. The entry was selected via the national final Uuden Musiikin Kilpailu 01. Before GreatVision Finland has confirmed to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest 14 in Kazan, Russia. ''Uuden Musiikin Kilpailu'' Uuden Musiikin Kilpailu 01 was the first ever edition of Uuden Musiikin Kilpailu, the music competition that selects Finland’s entries for the GreatVision Song Contest. The winning song will be determined by 100% public voting. Competing entries Yle opened a submission period until 1 August 2018 in order for interested parties to submit their entries. At least one of the writers and the lead singer(s) had to hold Finnish citizenship or live in Finland permanently in order for the entry to qualify to compete. Over 400 entries were submitted to Yle, with the selection of entries being conducted over 2 phases. In the first phase, a jury panel appointed by Yle will evaluate all songs submitted to the broadcaster and shortlisted a total of 10 songs for the second phase. In the second phase, a separate selection committee selected three entries from the shortlisted songs. Each juror on the committee rated each song between 1 (lowest) and 10 (highest) based on different criteria. After the combination of the jury votes, the top three entries that scored the highest were selected for the national final. The final 3 competing entries were released by Yle on 15 August 2018. Final The final was held on 17 August 2018 at the Espoo Metro Areena in Espoo,' '''hosted by Mikko Silvennoinen and Krista Siegfrids. It was also broadcast online at the official GreatVision Song Contest website as well as via radio on Yle Radio Suomi and with commentary in Swedish by Eva Frantz and Johan Lindroos on Yle X3M. For the public vote, users were able to vote for the winner from 15 August 2018 to 17 August 2018 via the official website of Yle. Both international and Finnish users were able to vote, but only votes from users in Finland were counted. At GreatVision A special allocation draw was held which placed each country into one of the two semi-finals, as well as which half of the show they would perform in. Once all the competing songs for the fourteenth edition had been released, the running order for the semi-finals was decided through another draw. Finland performed seventeenth in the second semi-final, following the entry from Monaco and preceding the entry from Hungary. At the end of the night, Finland were one of the ten countries announced as having qualified for the grand final. After the grand final, it was revealed that Finland had finished in 8th place with 233 points, receiving 12 points from the Canadian, Indian, Bulgarian juries and the Thai, Albanian and Bulgarian televoting, making it the best result for the country since their win in the seventh edition. Later, it was also revealed that Finland placed ninth at the semi-final. 'Voting' Below is a breakdown of points awarded by Finland in the first semi-final and grand final of the contest, and the breakdown of the jury voting and televoting conducted during the two shows: '''Points awarded to Finland' 'Points awarded by Finland'